


A Mistake

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Gratuitous Smut, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men find themselves making mistake after mistake in the afterglow of an award ceremony.</p><p>Set in modern day.  Warnings for language, drugs, alcohol and smut.  I love it when they're bad.  No fluff here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily influenced by Fiona Apple's song of the same name. I've listened to it (literally) 250 times while writing this, so I recommend listening to it on repeat while reading.
> 
> Thanks to my beta-reader Sarah for encouraging me through my insecurities and giving me tons of feedback.
> 
> I realize this kinda dark and might not be for everyone, but I hope those of you who read, enjoy it. It's been a rollercoaster, but I've given it my mythical best and I'm really happy with the final product.

    “Another drink, fellas?” Smoke and sweat permeated the small, dank, Hollywood bar, where two men sat at a round table, sticky with overthrown libations. Though last call had come and gone through the rest of the city, drinks still poured freely at the anti-climax of an after party for an award show.  
     “Why not? Scotch, neat,” the bearded man returned. He tilted his chin up at his jet haired business partner. “You?”  
     “How long do you wanna stick around here, man?” He reached up and adjusted his thick-framed glasses. “Haven’t we had enough fun for one night?”

      The pair had done notably well for themselves that evening, nominated for three categories and emerging victorious in two. Refreshments gushed without restriction afterwards in celebration, toasting with friends, collaborators, and co-workers. Upbeat, poppy dance music pumped through the venue as guests rhythmically vibrated in and out of the throng. Cool aquamarine lights twinkled as the titter of laughter rang out through the room. Neither man was sure when or who escorted them out to the dim, secluded tavern, but they followed bewitched by the firewater beating through their veins and the crowd of modern entrepreneurs. The group of party goers splintered in the hazy bar, congregating around tables and in hushed corners. Rhett and Link found themselves alone amongst the clusters of talented youth.

      “What’s one more?” Rhett countered. “Besides, we’re celebrating! We’ve been working nonstop for months, man. Relax. Let loose.” The brunet exhaled deeply as his azure eyes locked with his partners olive, glassy orbs. A tiny half smile crept onto his face, exposing one, single pointed tooth.  
     “Alright. One more. Bourbon on the rocks, please.” The waitress turned and drifted toward the bar. “You know, I’ve been thinking—“ Link was interrupted by a smiling, brown haired man with a cropped beard around ten years their junior audibly scraping a chair up to their table. He clapped a hand on a shoulder of each of the older men.  
     “Hey dudes, congrats again! You guys did great out there, what a show hey?” Both men recognized the man from earlier in the evening but the fog of alcohol left the pair unable to remember his name.  
     “Uh, thanks, uhh, man.” Rhett sputtered.  
     “Yeah of course dudes. I’m a huge fan of your stuff, my girlfriend totally digs you guys. Actually, you know what?” He lifted his palm off Rhett’s shoulder and began to dig around in his front pocket. “You guys look like you could use a boost.” He pulled out a zip locked bag, filled about half-way with crystalline white powder, no bigger than the pad of Rhett’s thumb, and cast it onto the tacky table. Rhett’s eyes bulged as he slapped his hand over the bag and anxiously looked around the bar to see if anyone else had noticed.  
     “What the hell are you doing man? What the fuck is this?” The veins in his neck throbbed as he glanced toward his partner. Link had leaned back in wide-eyed disbelief and lifted a few fingers to his upper lip. The young man laughed nonchalantly.  
     “Listen guys, this is Hollywood. Live a little. Relax. Let loose.” He chuckled again, pushed his chair backwards with his heels, got up and joined a group of trendy, chatty, twenty-somethings gathered at the bar.

     Two glasses clinked on the table as the waitress set the forgotten beverages down. “That’ll be fourteen for both.” Rhett’s hand stayed pressed unflinching on the illicit contraband on their table. Link’s eyes darted nervously between the face of his friend and the unfamiliar woman. He shook his head and jerked his wallet out from his back pocket and fumbled a fifty dollar bill into her palm.  
     “Thirty-four back, please.” The waitress tattled off a few words of thanks and dropped Link’s change onto the table as she headed back to the bar. When she was out of earshot, Link frantically whispered to his friend. “What the hell are we gonna do with this stuff, Rhett?” The taller man’s eyes were glazed over and fixated on his downward facing palm. Link could see the cogs of thought churning in the other man’s head. “Rhett? Seriously man.” Rhett’s unyielding gaze was maintained as he reached his free hand toward the drink that had manifested on top of the table. He slowly sipped the rich, amber liquor and set the glass back down. His eyes flicked upward from underneath his heavy brow and met with the Link’s.  
     “We could… try it?” He arched a single, dark, defined eyebrow as he leaned forward. “I mean… this stuff is everywhere here.” Both men glanced around the shadowy room. A familiar young woman with multi-coloured hair laughed and pressed her hand against the chest of the man who had delivered the prohibited powder. She took a rolled up bill from his hand and put it up to her nose as she leaned over the bar and inhaled a long, narrow row. “And I’ve always been kinda curious.”  
     “Rhett, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. We can’t do this shit!” Link proclaimed indignantly. The corners of his lips dipped downward and his eyebrows knitted together. His tone dropped. “Why do you want to get into this?”  
     “I’m just saying it can’t hurt to know what it’s all about. I just— I guess I’ve never had the chance before.” He cast his olive eyes downward. “And we’re here, you and me, celebrating together. Maybe it would be fun.”  
     “Rhett… I don’t know about this. I feel like this could be a huge mistake.” Link murmured softly as he tilted his head slightly to the side. The blond’s eyes flickered up to meet the azure gaze of the raven haired man.  
     “Well… maybe I wanna make a mistake.” Rhett sat upright in his chair, and took another long swill of his scotch. “You know me, man. I’m the ideas guy. Always looking to try something different. Food, sports… this is just another one of these things. We don’t have to do it ever again after tonight.” Link’s look of concern softened slightly but his turmoil was palpable. The taller man saw that Link needed further convincing. “Don’t worry, I’ll go first.”

     Link’s eyebrows unfurled but his unease lingered. He took another long look around the bar. Many of its patrons had left, and those remaining were in close, quiet conversations, or wrapped up and pressed against the wall in a different kind of physical conversation. Exhaling deeply again, Link reached for his bourbon and took a deep gulp. He swallowed hard and the sharp bulge of cartilage in his neck plunged down and back up again. “Okay. Just once. And we’re never doing this again.” He paused. “But you’re going first.”  
     The sides of Rhett’s lips pulled upwards, slightly obscured by his thick facial hair. His cheeks, however, couldn’t disguise their pleasure as they protruded in warm, fleshy bulbs.

      Rhett finally moved his flattened palm and took the small bag into his fist. He reached his long, lean arm over to a vacant, neighbouring table and plucked a napkin off its surface. He wiped clean what sticky remnants he could from their own table. Rhett looked hard at Link again and saw that his tumultuous look had returned. “Link?”  
     “I’m worried about the girls, Rhett. What would Christy and Jessie have to say about this?” Apprehension was plastered across his face. The bearded man nodded in understanding.  
     “We’ve always had our secrets, Link. I don’t think they’ll need to know about this. We can get a hotel. We’ll text the girls that we’re a sloppy drunk mess and don’t want to wake the kids. They’ll understand.” The brunet bowed his head in silent contemplation.  
     “Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t want my kids to see me as drunk as I am now in the first place. Let alone after… that.” He nodded toward Rhett’s clenched hand. Link pulled out his iPhone silently and his companion did the same. The quiet tap-tap-tap of fingers on screens ensued for a few moments. When both men tucked their phones back into their pockets, Link spoke up. “So, are we gonna do this?” The taller man smirked and took another quick pull from his glass. A final, cursory glance around the bar showed that the remaining patrons were fully immersed in their activities and reinforced the fact that the pair might as well have been completely alone. Rhett slowly peeled open the bag. “I don’t wanna do to much Rhett. What if it fucks us up?” Link balked.  
     “Isn’t that the point?” The blond let out a muffled laugh. “But you’re right. Not too much.” He poured out a pyramid the size of a quarter. Digging back for his wallet, he extracted a credit card, and tucked the tiny bag in with his bills. He slowly swiped the alabaster grains back and forth until he had produced two lines in parallel, each about two inches long. Rhett plucked a twenty dollar bill from the change Link had received from the drinks and rolled it between his fingers until he had produced a tiny tube. He studied the face of his friend who was anxiously sipping on his bourbon. “Okay. Here goes nothin’.” He leaned forward, and in one motion plugged his right nostril while inhaling the foreign substance up his left. Instantly he felt a strong burst of chemicals fill his nasal cavity. His eyes welled with water as he grimaced.  
     “Oh god, Rhett. Are you okay?” The brunet questioned worriedly. The bearded man blinked a few times and blew a long breath of air out of the corner of his mouth. The tip of his tongue emerged and briefly brushed his lower lip. A few moments later he smiled and nodded at his friend.  
     “Yeah, man. It’s fine.” Rhett began to feel the front of his palate and entire mid-face go numb. Link’s bright blue eyes never left Rhett’s as he saw his brother’s pupils dilate even in the dim lighting of the bar, leaving nothing but two black pools with olive banks. Rhett offered the paper cylinder to Link. “Here. Your turn.”

     Link took a swig of his bourbon for liquid courage. He lifted his hand from the table to meet Rhett’s with a tremble.  
     “You’re shaking.”  
     “I know. I’m nervous,” he whispered.  
     “You’ll be just fine. I swear.”

      Link gazed into his partner’s eyes one final time for approval before exhaling and leaning over the table with the tiny tube pressed up to his nose. The ivory material shot up the improvised straw and Link threw his head back in discomfort. The compound burned and he bunched his eyes closed. His mouth opened laboriously as he twisted his head from left to right waiting for the blaze to subside. Empathically, Rhett took his hand from off his lap and placed it atop his jet haired friend’s hand. “You’ll be okay. It just takes a second.” Slowly, the scowl on Link’s face began to abate, and was gradually replaced with a smirk.  
     “I can’t feel my fucking face man!” Link laughed genially as he groped his nose and upper lip. Rhett followed with a hearty bellow, lifting his hand off of Link’s and touching his own face in the same exploratory manner.

     “Last call folks!” The call of the bartender rang through the musky room. The pair locked eyes as their blood pressure began to rise. Tiny droplets of sweat began to form on Rhett’s forehead as he glanced down at their half-full drinks.  
     “Guess we better drink up, brother.” He lifted the pungent elixir to his lips as he swallowed it in a single gulp. Link swirled his bourbon a final time, ice cubes jingling against the glass, and tipped the liquid contents of the glass down his neck.  
     “Rhett… We don’t have anywhere to go!” An awkward laugh escaped Link’s throat.  
     “Come on, Link. This is L.A.! There’s a hotel on every corner. Let’s go.” Rhett pushed off the table and found himself unexpectedly wobbly. Link saw his friend’s misstep and shot a hand up to his elbow to steady him.  
     “Woah there, tiger. Take it easy.” Link chortled as Rhett regained his footing. When the taller man had stabled himself, he held a hand out to his azure eyed friend. As Link put his hand in the man’s large palm, a jolt of electricity shot through his body and his heart skipped a beat before renewing its steady, quickened pace. Rhett pulled Link to his feet, and the brunet quickly yanked his hand away. The two men slowly drifted to the exit, waving a cordial goodbye to the staff at the bar. Rhett pushed the door open and both men groaned at the sight of the rosy glow cascading over the Hollywood Hills.

      “Shit. It’s late. We better get going.” The bearded man warned. Link stumbled out the door behind him and Rhett caught his arm. He pulled Link closer to his core and draped an arm around the shoulders of the smaller man to propel them both forward.  
     “I have no idea where we are, Rhett.” Link surveyed the empty Hollywood streets and let out an unsettled sigh.  
     “Me neither. We’ll just find a place to stay for the night and worry about it tomorrow.” He rubbed his large hand on the upper arm of his friend and pressed on. After a few minutes of wandering, the two men found a decent hotel nestled between a long row of deserted restaurants and an eerily quiet dance club. Rhett lead the way into the foyer, where a lethargic man sat behind an oaken desk. Rhett let his arm fall from Link’s shoulder, but urged him on with a gentle push from behind on his lower back. Rhett cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. “Hi there. Can we, uh, get a room?” The hospitality worker gave a nearly imperceptible glance between the two men. “Two beds please,” Rhett continued. “Kings, if you’ve got ‘em.”  
     “Two kings on a Saturday night in Los Angeles? I can check, but our vacancies are pretty low tonight, sir.” Rhett exchanged a skittish look with Link as the man at the desk typed into his computer impatiently. “Sorry about this, but it looks like the only rooms I have available tonight are single queens.”  
     “I guess we don’t have much choice then,” Rhett sighed. It wasn't either of the pair’s favourite sleeping arrangement, but it would have to do for the night.  
     “Room 571. Eighth floor.”  
     “Thanks,” Rhett replied.

     The two men made their way toward the elevator. Link reached forward and pressed the up arrow and turned toward his tall companion. “There’s no way I’ll be able to sleep right away, man. I’m totally wired,” Link stammered.  
     “I know. It feels like I just had about twelve coffees in a row. I’m sure we’ll be able to waste some time,” smirked the taller man. The buzzer rang, and the doors of the elevator slid open. The two men stepped inside as Rhett pressed the button for the eighth floor. The sudden movement of the floor underneath them caused Rhett to lose his balance again as his hands crashed onto the elevator wall, pinning Link between them. Link could feel the blond’s hot, humid breath wash over his face, and was confronted by the intense stare of his olive hued globes. Without warning, Rhett’s lips collided with Link’s. The raven haired man felt his heart beat spike again, shot his hands between their chests and pushed the larger man off of him.  
     “What the heck, man?” He barked. Although the kiss hadn’t been unpleasant, Link was taken back by the unanticipated behaviour of his friend. Rhett’s face flushed.  
     “I— I’m sorry. I guess it’s these drugs. I just— I just felt like it.” The bell of the elevator chimed out mercifully. As the door swung open, Link pushed past Rhett and pressed on the path to their hotel room. Rhett followed him closely, and stretched out a hand and circled his broad hand around Link’s wrist. “Link…” he murmured. The brunet wrenched his wrist from the bearded man’s grasp. Rhett sighed as he swiped the key to their room. Link charged in first, with Rhett trailing behind. The door clicked closed behind the pair as the darkness enveloped them. Rhett’s arm shot out of the dark and grabbed the shorter man’s shoulder and spun him around. His lips came crashing down on Link’s again, this time accompanied by teeth scraping at the jet haired man’s bottom lip. Though he didn’t retaliate, he pulled his head back and whispered at the blond man.  
     “Why are you doing this?”  
     “Maybe… I wanna make a mistake.” He leaned forward again and pulled the tip of his tongue across Link’s lower lip. “I’ve acquired quite a taste for those tonight.” Link’s lips opened and Rhett’s mouth rushed to close the gap between them. Their tongues met in the void, and gingerly pressed up against each other. Link could taste scotch and the faint memory of cocaine on Rhett’s breath. The bearded man inhaled fiercely through his nose and let out a faint moan. Rhett slid his free hand up to Link’s other shoulder and slowly drove him toward the wall of the narrow hallway. Link’s back connected with the barrier with a delicate thud as Rhett’s tongue pressed deeper into Link’s mouth with urgency. His large hand wove its way into the his friend’s wavy, obsidian locks, while the other pressed his shoulder into the cold, hard surface. He let out a muffled groan as Link’s hands skimmed his hips. As the pair fumbled in the dark room, chemicals and spirits pumped through their veins to the tips of their capillaries. Rhett pressed his hips against the smaller man’s, and felt Link’s burgeoning sex against his own.

     “Oh gosh,” the brunet moaned against the blond’s lips. Encouraged by Link’s whimper, Rhett began to grind his hips further into his friend. Link broke the kiss again. “Rhett. We have wives, we can’t do this.” Rhett leaned his head over to the side, brushing Link’s ear with his lips and soft facial hair.  
     “We’ve always had our secrets, Link. This can be our mistake.” He paused. “I wanna make a mistake.” Rhett moved back creating a painful buffer of air between their bodies. Link’s eyes, intense and blue, glistened in the shadows, and met Rhett’s wide, compelling, olive ones. Link let out a heavy breath.  
     “Fuck.” The shorter man’s hands reached out and slammed Rhett’s hips forcibly back to meet his own.

      The taller man barred his teeth as he drove his tumescent groin into Link’s once more, and their lips and tongues clashed in an unruly tangle. Link wrenched his glasses off his face, tossed them toward the door. He clasped his arms around Rhett’s collar, groping at the hair at the nape of his neck. The pair stumbled as they kicked off their footwear haphazardly. The taller man growled and clutched a fistful of Link’s silken, clover dress shirt, pulling it loose from where it had been tucked into his slacks. He ignored the mother of pearl buttons as he wrenched the garment over his friend’s head, tossing it unceremoniously to the carpet. At the sight of his friend’s exposed chest, he buried his head in the crook of his neck, consuming his defenceless flesh, while his wild hands invaded the sinuous geography of Link’s back. The raven haired man reclined his head, intoxicated by the sensory onslaught.

      Rhett locked his thumbs around the sharp blades of Link’s hip bones, while his fingertips scratched at the surface of his haunches. He dragged the smaller man tortuously along the wall. Link’s arm came free from Rhett’s neck and slid across the wall, paving their path. His fingers halted when they encountered the base of a light switch, which he flicked on. The pitch-black room was instantly bathed in a golden glow. The men saw an unremarkable hotel room, a small couch and coffee table sat in front of the heavily cloaked window. The plush underfoot was beige, but clean, and the bed located in the centre of the room was immaculately made.  
     Motivated by the pulsating flesh and blood between his legs, Rhett increased the pressure on Link’s hips with his fingers and steered the smaller man backwards and thrust him onto the mattress. Link’s knees buckled as they connected with cushion of fabric, and he found himself in Rhett’s carnal possession. Their mouths never left each other, tongues duelling and teeth scraping on lips. Rhett’s large forearm supported his large frame next to Link’s ear, pinning Link’s hand beneath his own. Rhett’s other hand reached down to the culmination of his friend’s desire, feeling it swell through his walnut, cotton trousers. “Aaah, fuck!” Link let out a strangled gasp. The jet haired man thrust his hand down to meet his companion’s own hardened member, and felt the fervid heat radiating from it.

     Feeling Link’s reciprocity, Rhett lifted his arm off the bed, releasing his brother’s hand. He leaned upright on his knees and unbuttoned Link’s slacks with primal urgency. In a fluid gesture, Rhett hooked his fingers into the band of Link’s boxer-briefs and pulled both garments into a puddle below the smaller man’s ankles. The bearded man slid off the bed so his knees rested on the beige carpeting. Link propped his upper body up on his forearms and looked down the gentle slope of his chest at his best friend between his legs. Rhett’s olive eyes ravaged Link’s rigid manhood, prominent amongst the forest of wiry, black hair. The blond inhaled deeply as the brunet’s musk washed over him, and leaned in to press his lips against the tip of Link’s cock, groaning as it made it’s entrance. “Holy shit, Rhett,” the raven haired man urged. “Jesus fucking Christ.”  
Rhett slid his slick, salivating lips down the velveteen shaft as Link’s stifled moans became more frenzied and frantic. The taller man wrapped one fist around the base of Link’s erection, while the other found it’s familiar place locked around the ridge of his pelvis. Rhett’s head sprung up and down intensely as his clasped hand pumped the base of the azure eyed man’s enlarged member and caressed the skin of his delicate pouch. Link’s head pitched backward in delirious fever, upper lip ascending as it revealed his pointed canines. A long, low, wanton whimper escaped him. His fingers wove into Rhett’s bristly hair, waxy with pomade. His hand echoed the movement of Rhett’s head, incessantly bobbing up, and down, up, and down. The bearded man withdrew Link’s firm manhood from his mouth as his lips and tongue conquered the head, lapping and swirling around the silken, vulnerable flesh.

     Through his moans, the brunet gradually became aware of his own naked exposure and hissed at his partner. “Rhett. Come here.” Link grudgingly unwrapped Rhett’s hands from his sex and pulled the taller man beside him on the bed. Their lips warred again, tongues infiltrating each other’s warm, moist orifices. Link tugged sharply on Rhett’s pewter tie, feeling his beard rasp against his face. Link unfolded the half-windsor of the silken fabric and sent the listless cloth tumbling to the ground. He unfastened the buttons on Rhett’s wine red Egyptian cotton shirt without grace, fumbling and tugging the garment off the broad man’s shoulders.  
     “Ahh… fuck yes,” Rhett growled as Link’s hands ruminated on his incarcerated erection through his charcoal trousers. Refusing to grapple with the zipper, the smaller man seized the waistband of Rhett’s slacks and tugged them down his brother’s impossibly long limbs. Winding his lithe physique prone, Link slithered his hand into the elastic cincture of Rhett’s underclothes. His palm moulded around the blond’s rigid pistol, and drew his hand up it’s searing barrel. With his free hand, the brunet pulled Rhett’s boxer-briefs down his thighs, fingertips kneading the downy skin. Link shifted his weight so that each elbow sat on either side of his friend’s hips beneath him, chest resting on Rhett’s abdomen. Link licked his lips before he skimmed his pout over the muzzle of the throbbing member, eliciting a sharp inhale from his brother. He plunged his head downwards, until Rhett’s cock pressed into the back of his throat. Link sputtered, before resuming a languid pace, testing his limits. Rhett’s jaw slackened as his lips parted and mouth fell agape. As Link bobbed his head, he ground his hips into the taller man’s ribs, writhing in the sensation of flesh on flesh.  
     Perceiving Link’s mounting desire, the blond ran a vast hand down the valley of his brother’s spine, slowing as his palm brushed over the ravine between the hills of his cheeks. Rhett used two hands to guide the smaller man’s knee up and over his face, so Link straddled his head. Elongating his neck, Rhett lead Link’s tumescent manhood back in between his lips. The brunet let out a reverberating groan, sending an earthquake through Rhett’s body. From beneath, the taller man slid his hands up the back of Link’s tingling thighs, stopping to linger on his taut mounds. Rhett’s palms caressed the silky knolls, as his fingertips pressed into the flesh, creating small depressions. Link moaned again, trying to constrain the gyration of his hips. The blond released his brother’s member from his mouth, replacing it momentarily with his long index finger, dousing it with saliva.

     Navigating his digit over the jet-haired man’s testes and perineum, Rhett lavished his fingertip around Link’s tense opening, immediately kindling a response from his partner. “Ohh— oh my god,” Link bayed. A tremble shook through Link’s body, like a match igniting a wildfire. Rhett hesitantly pressed his finger into the narrow aperture, feeling Link’s muscles spasm and clench involuntarily. “Sh-shit, Rhett,” Link hissed.  
     The bearded man placed a kiss at the base of his brother’s shaft as he rubbed his cheek reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. You gotta relax, Link.” He pushed his finger in further, feeling a familiar constriction.  
     “Aah… I— I can’t, Rhett,” Link mewled, conflicted between passion, pleasure, and pain. Rhett withdrew his probing digit.

     “Shit. We need some lube,” the blond conceded. He pulled his head out from under Link’s thigh as the smaller man rolled onto his flanks. Rhett leapt off the bed, pulling bedside table drawers open determinedly, finding nothing but dust and a tattered copy of the Bible. Slamming the tray closed, he doubled back and pulled open the door to the pair’s en suite. Rhett fumbled through the tiny complimentary bottles, bringing each one up off the counter and squinting as he tried to make out the miniature writing. “Shampoo, no,” he pelted the counter with rejects as he crossed them off his list. “Body wash, no.” He paused and studied the label of an opalescent gel. “Body lotion… this could work,” he mused. Turning back into the bedchamber, he held the small bottle out. “I think this’ll be okay… Link?”

     The raven haired man sat back pressed against the headboard, knees drawn up against his chest. His hands fidgeted uneasily, fingers swirling around his wedding band. His azure orbs met Rhett’s olive ones once again, and scanned down the long, lean body of his brother, eyes taking a detour around his impressive sex.  
     “Do you— do you wanna do this?” The taller man held the bottle of lubrication up in query. The brunet let out a resolved breath, pulling the ring off his finger and placing it on the bedside table.  
     “I— I… yeah. Yeah, I do,” Link stammered. He lowered his arms as his knees spread and feet shifted down the comforter. Rhett dove headfirst back onto the bed, pulling Link’s knees up around his own hips. He ground his groin against Link’s and pressed his mouth into his friend’s before sitting back on his heels. The blond spun the cap off of the small bottle and tapped the lip against his palm, distributing a small dollop. He applied the cream over his fingers in a generous coat, before reaching down to prod his brother’s tight cavity again. This time, his finger entered with less resistance, causing Link’s mouth to gape and a breathy groan to escape his throat. Rhett pressed his finger in further, seeing a rosy blush bloom over his friend’s face. “Mmm… yes… keep going,” the brunet spurred. The blond inserted another finger as he watched Link’s eyes roll up into his head, long, black lashes fluttering. Rhett drew his fingers out and plunged them in again, feeling the tension in Link’s body begin to dissipate. As he reached a steady momentum, the brunet began to squirm under his touch. “More, Rhett. More, I want more,” the smaller man urged. His breath was shallow and rapid, and his hands clawed at Rhett’s shoulders.

     “Are you ready?” Rhett smirked as he punctuated his words with pulsing fingers.  
     “I— yes, yes I want it,” the brunet gasped. The blond extracted his digits from Link’s body and took the small bottle of pearly lubricant and tapped it into his palm again. He smoothed a liberal amount over his erection, wincing at the cool temperature before positioning himself at Link’s opening. Rhett slowly navigated the head of his member into his brother’s chasm. Link’s mouth jerked wide open as his eyes bunched up, unfamiliar with the sensation. Rhett peppered his friend’s cheek and neck with tiny kisses, tasting the salt of sweat and a single, solitary tear.  
     “Is it okay?” the blond whispered.  
     “It’s— it’s… fucking huge. Holy shit, Rhett. Go slow,” Link reciprocated. Rhett agonizingly pressed his member inside Link’s body, feeling the smaller man tense underneath him. The blond pulled back slowly, drawing a low, resounding moan from Link. Rhett continued his unhurried tempo, relishing the throaty groans he evoked from his partner. After some time, Link’s hips began to meet Rhett’s languorous strokes, imploring him to hasten his pace. Their eyes locked, and the bearded man began to plunge into Link with more force. The brunet wrapped his hands around Rhett’s defined forearms, using them for leverage as the blond drove into him in long, controlled thrusts. As the larger man increased the intensity of his momentum, Link received his cock with gritted teeth and deep, carnal growls. Rhett pounded into Link, driving his member in up to the hilt.

     The blond quickly withdrew his tumescent erection and grabbed Link by the waist. “Turn over,” he commanded, flipping the smaller man onto his hands and knees. The brunet placed his hands on the headboard and arched his back as Rhett drove into him, slamming his hips against Link’s backside. The jet haired man reclined his head in rapture as his brother’s engorged manhood hit a spot of white-hot ecstasy inside of him.  
     “Ohh, fuck,” the brunet moaned. “Don’t fucking stop.” Taking his pleas as an invitation, Rhett dug his fingernails into Link’s hipbones and pulled the smaller man against his groin at every thrust. The sound of heavy breathing, strangled moans, and skin slapping on skin filled the quiet room. Submitting to the larger man’s desire, Link let his hands fall down the headboard, and buried his face into the mattress. The fabric muffled his cries as the brunet’s vocalizations increased in volume and intensity. “Oh my god, Rhett,” he growled, “oh my fucking god.”

     Feeling his mounting orgasm, the blonde turned his brother over again, throwing the smaller man’s calves over his shoulders, holding himself up with one hand on the headboard and the other on Link’s shoulder. He thrust into him again and again, watching the brunet’s eyes squeeze shut as pointed teeth bit into his fleshy lower lip. Rhett plunged in the full length of his aching manhood, and released the raven haired man’s shoulder. “Link, I’m gonna come,” he warned through clenched teeth. With his free hand, he coiled his long fingers around Link’s bouncing, erect member. As the blonde slid in and out of him, hand tugging on his sex, the brunet felt his own climax building.  
     “Fuuuck…” Link moaned as he bucked his hips wildly in the air. Losing his restraint, Rhett pounded against his brother’s thrashing pelvis, until he couldn’t suppress his orgasm any longer. A low moan passed his lips as the blonde unloaded into Link, slowing his pace as his member began to grow limp. His hand however, kept gripped on the brunet’s cock and pumped it ferociously. Moments later, Link let out a primal growl as he climaxed in Rhett’s hand, sending ropes of ejaculate over his own chest and his partner’s abdomen.  
     “Oh g-gosh,” Link stammered, as Rhett lowered the smaller man’s shins off his shoulders, rolling onto his back. Both men lay breathing heavily for a few minutes until the blonde pushed the comforter down below them and threw the blanket over their dewy, sticky bodies. Neither man tossed or turned that night, altogether exhausted.

     The blond awoke some hours later to the sound of the shower turning on in their en suite. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling a throbbing headache from the cocktail of alcohol and chemicals from the night before. He found his pants in a hasty pile beside the bed, and dug around in the pocket until he found his cellphone. He was surprised to see that he’d slept in past noon, a luxury he hadn’t experienced in a long while thanks to his young children. The sound of the water in the bathroom stopped, and he leaned back on the bed, arms flexed and hands behind his head. When Link emerged from the washroom, he was fully dressed in his award ceremony attire, hair damp and shaggy around his face. The brunet wore a scowl as he silently walked around the bed and picked his wedding band off the bedside table and slipped it onto his finger.

     Link slid his shoes on and placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned and sent a black look back at his brother.  
     “You’re right. That was a mistake, Rhett. See you on Monday.” The door swung open and latched behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is HARD. I have so much respect for anyone who does this on a regular basis. This is my first-ever fan fiction and definitely the first time I've delved into writing explicit sex.
> 
> I'd appreciate questions, comments, critique and anything else.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com)!


End file.
